


Are you ok?

by robin_puck



Series: О тебе и обо мне [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	Are you ok?

Крис сидел в уголке, осторожно покачиваясь под музыку и во все глаза пялясь на происходящее на импровизированном танцполе. И нет, он не смотрел, он именно пялился. Потому что было на что.  
Себастьян Стэн, больше похожий сейчас не на подснежник вовсе, а на бархатную черную розу, полностью распустившуюся или даже, лучше сказать, совершенно распущенную, танцевал одновременно с двумя девушками и одним парнем. Даже отсюда было видно, что он абсолютно мокрый, и рубашка липнет к груди, обрисовывая напряженные соски. На девчонках был такой минимум необходимой для энергичного танца одежды, что иногда, на особо рискованный пируэтах, Криса бросало то в жар, то в холод от предвкушения и ужаса. А на второго парня Крис нарочно не смотрел, второй парень Крису не нравился одним своим наличием. И еще тем, как он время от времени клал руки Себастьяну на пояс брюк, и тот с готовностью откидывался назад, улыбался через плечо смутной, горячей улыбкой.  
Когда песня кончилась, и в другом углу восторженно завопили, Себастьян наконец оглянулся, исчез на секунду за чьей-то широкой спиной, а потом неожиданно оказался совсем рядом. Упал на диван рядом с Крисом, утомленно раскидывая в стороны ноги, потянулся и взбил мокрые волосы. Перекатил голову по спинке дивана и посмотрел Крису в глаза, улыбаясь текуче, призрачно. И Крис невольно сглотнул, глядя на его лицо, почему-то жарко путаясь, не зная, на чем остановить взгляд: то ли на изменчиво изогнутых ярких губах, то ли на этой в других обстоятельствах смешной и ужасно милой ямочке на подбородке, но ли на томных, с поволокой сияющих глазах. Выбрал все-таки глаза, почему-то самым клевым в глазах Себастьяна были даже не их цвет или форма, а морщинки в уголках и слипшиеся стрелками ресницы.  
– Ну что ты, Эванс? – хрипло мурлыкнул Себастьян, придвигаясь ближе, к самому уху. – Все веселье пропустишь.  
– Я присматриваюсь, – сказал Крис, оглядывая толпу совершенно незнакомых мужчин, женщин и, по всей видимости, представителей среднего пола. Как они все ухитрились набиться в небольшой зальчик, да еще и так энергично по нему метаться и так громко шуметь, Крис не постигал. Но, кажется, уже начинал находить в происходящем определенную долю фана.  
– Ну-ну, – ухмыльнулся Себастьян, поднимаясь и шагая обратно в толпу – раскованный, улыбающийся, горячий, влажный, обольстительный как черт знает что – совершенно новый Себастьян, о котором Крис до сих пор даже не подозревал.  
И в самом деле, подумал Крис, вставая за ним следом. Вечеринка – это здорово. Я ведь король вечеринок. Я умею зажигать. А всякие лапают моего бойфренда. Ведь нормально называть парня бойфрендом, если вы сходили на свидание и теперь он пригласил тебя в свою компанию потусить? Или бойфренд – это уже после секса? Черт, всегда путался в этих определениях.  
За спиной снова грянула музыка, Крис протиснулся к стойке, раздобыл чистый стакан и плеснул себе из первой попавшейся бутылки. Попробовал, долил из другой… Вкус был странным, но определенно алкогольным и даже приятным. Он подмигнул улыбающейся ему блондинке (явно под кайфом, но хорошенькая), протиснулся мимо обжимающихся парочек и наконец пробился к Себастьяну, который снова был на танцполе – играло что-то теперь уже не такое энергичное, но зверски чувственное. Глаза у него были закрыты, никаких посторонних парней рядом не вилось, так что Крис просто зашел сзади и обнял Себастьяна одной рукой поперек живота, не прижимая к себе, просто обозначая присутствие. Тот, так и не открывая глаз, обернулся, улыбаясь.  
– Принес выпить? – спросил он едва слышно в стоявшем кругом гвалте, но Крис понял и всунул ему в руку свой стакан.  
Себастьян, все так же плавно двигаясь под музыку, отпил, сморщился и наконец открыл глаза, ухмыляясь во весь рот.  
– Ну и срань.  
– Что?  
– Ты это пьешь?  
Крис пожал плечами, смеясь.  
– Не знаю, нашел что-то на стойке. По-моему недурно.  
Себастьян помотал головой и неожиданно прижался к нему всем телом – спиной к груди, задницей к паху, откинул голову и прошептал на ухо.  
– Пойдем. У Кэсси точно есть бутылка нормальной водки. Ты пьешь водку?  
– Да, – выдохнул ошарашенный Крис и только хотел было что-то сделать – ну, обнять посильней, потереться тут же напрягшимся членом, поцеловать в мокрые яркие губы, – как Себастьян легко оттолкнулся, схватил его за руку и куда-то поволок. Деловито так, прошибая плечом заторы и лавируя между стайками девушек.  
У человека по имени Кэсси – низенького мужичка с раскосыми глазами и почему-то фиолетовыми волосами – была не только водка. Много чего у него было, у этого Кэсси, и Крис, не желая отставать от бойфренда (да ладно, ему хотелось так его называть, почему нет? Он же не вслух), наебенился довольно быстро.  
Было весело, правда. Они сидели за отдельным круглым столиком – четверо парней, три очень аппетитные девчонки и Себастьян с Крисом. Кресел, причем, не хватало, поэтому девчонки сидели на коленях у всех парней по очереди, и одна то и дело норовила усесться на Криса. Она была ужасно хорошенькой, но, честное слово, лучше бы у него на коленях сидел Себастьян. Того, впрочем, все происходящее вроде бы устраивало. У него на коленях посидели тоже почти все девочки, и Крис, сидящий рядом, не мог не заметить плотоядные взгляды, которыми Себастьян оглаживал их подсунутые под самый нос декольте. Это наводило на какие-то беспокоящие мысли, но он никак не мог уловить за хвост ни одну. Его отвлекали. Он моментально нашел общие темы для разговора со всеми парнями (Кэсси, Том, патлатый Стюарт и Алан, Алан был вообще мировой мужик, кажется, они даже договорились что-то вместе сделать такое сугубо дружеское: то ли сходить куда-то выпить, то ли съездить куда-то, где настоящему мужику надо обязательно побывать), девчонки заливисто хохотали над его шутками, гомон стоял такой, что было почти не слышно играющую музыку. А Себастьян сидел рядом с блаженной улыбкой и всасывал одну рюмку за другой, изредка вставляя в разговор удивительно уместные саркастические реплики – а ведь казалось, что парень уже давным-давно витает где-то в своей собственной стране алкогольных грез.  
Где-то спустя третью бутылку водки на круг и четвертую бутылку текилы Крис внезапно вынырнул из звенящей пустоты и обнаружил себя очень серьезно обсуждающим проблему глобального потепления нос к носу с нахмурившимся Стюартом. Вынырнув он, как нарочно, тут же забыл все свои блестящие аргументы, которые только что вертелись на языке, и понял, что из всех присутствующих за столом остались только он, Стюарт и заснувшая в кресле Элейн.  
– А где? – спросил он Стюарта. Тот еще сильней нахмурился и потряс пальцем у него перед носом:  
– Загрязняют! – сказал он с чувством и разлил по рюмкам остатки текилы.  
Крис машинально выпил и поднялся, чуть покачиваясь. В общем зале все так же тяжело бряцала музыка и орали.  
Он на ощупь полез сквозь толпящихся к танцполу, но там Себастьяна не было. Он поймал за рукав кого-то смутно знакомого, но тот тоже не знал, где мог быть Себастьян. Наверное, стоило бы найти Кэсси. Или Тома… Этот Том! С бегающими глазками и красным мышиным носиком. Он мог увести Себастьяна и сделать ему что-то… нехорошее! Нужно было срочно его найти…  
Следующий момент ясности застал его в туалете. Он стоял, упершись ладонями в мокрую раковину, из крана лилась вода, и лицо тоже было мокрое. Крис поднял голову, глядя на себя в зеркало. За спиной в раскрытой кабинке кто-то занимался сексом. Или этого кого-то тошнило. Было не разобрать. Крис отряхнул руки и вышел. Нужно было срочно подышать свежим воздухом. И Себастьян! Найти Себастьяна.  
Дальше опять наступил провал, причем, в этом провале мелькали какие-то мало связанные друг с другом подробности: чья-то ярко-желтая юбка, битый лед, похожий на битое стекло, под ногами, черное и одновременно прозрачное небо с колючими искрами крупных звезд (значит, все-таки на свежий воздух он выбрался, но там его предсказуемо развезло еще больше). А очнулся Крис почему-то в помещении, смутно напоминающем спальню, хотя откуда в маленьком ночном клубе взялись бы спальни?  
– Жив, мой капитан? – спросил над ухом насмешливый, знакомый до самой последней нотки голос, и Крис счастливо заулыбался.  
– Себастьян… – он потянулся за гибкой тенью, ни черта было не видно толком, только белые в темноте простыни (покрывала?) на кровати (диване?), распахнутое где-то далеко окно с рассеянным, поднимающимся снизу светом. И быстрая, пахнущая свежей ночью и немного табаком, алкоголем и фруктовой жвачкой тень.  
Крис ухватил Себастьяна за шлевки джинсов и притянул, наконец-то усаживая к себе на колени, жадно провел по прохладной спине вверх, к лопаткам, запрокинул голову, пытаясь разглядеть лицо. В темноте было ни черта не видно.  
– Себастьян, – повторил он, гладя спину, плечи, напряженные бедра. – А я тебя искал. Куда ты делся…  
Тот только мягко хмыкнул, прогибаясь под прикосновениями как кот – с ними тоже иногда непонятно, то ли им нравится, что их гладят, то ли они деликатно пытаются уйти от прикосновения... Крис решил об этом не задумываться. Себастьян, живой, гибкий, у него на коленях, темные волосы падают вперед, закрывая от них свет окна, и влажные горячие губы наконец-то касаются рта – смазанно, аккуратно, только намеком на близость, видимостью – будто бы Себастьян целуется на съемочной площадке, изображая страсть перед камерой… Это было как-то неправильно, мало, не так. И Крис решительно перехватил Себастьяна за затылок, раскрывая его рот, голодно вылизывая и зацеловывая. Только секунду тот оставался неподвижным, а потом Крис, нет, даже не услышал, скорее, почувствовал всем телом, как Себастьян низко стонет, подаваясь к нему, раскрываясь уже сам, отвечая с такой страстью и желанием, что Криса повело тут же, резко.  
Дальше была торопливая, горячечная, перемежаемая мокрыми поцелуями и жадными тисканьями возня – сначала с одеждой, затем в попытках устроиться на сбившихся простынях. Себастьян вздрагивал от прикосновений, тяжело дышал, изгибаясь и притираясь, стоял у него как каменный, и Крис с каким-то дурацким запоздалым удивлением понял, что не испытывает совершенно никакой неловкости, трогая другого парня. Вот как будто до сих пор, все эти дни и недели он плыл в каком-то сладостном одуряющем мареве, не сильно отдавая себе отчет в половой принадлежности своей внезапной симпатии, а тут вдруг понял. И изумился, насколько же это все неважно. Широкие мускулистые плечи, волосы на груди, щетина и да, член, прямо в его руке, нежный, твердый, уязвимый – все это, как оказалось, заводило не меньше взгляда с поволокой и текучей улыбки, наверное, потому, что было с этим взглядом и этой улыбкой неразрывно связано.  
– Ты, знаешь… – прошептал Крис в раскрытые горячечно губы, наваливаясь сверху. – Ты… Я, кажется…  
– Заткнись, – с непонятной злостью выдохнул Себастьян и поцеловал его. И Крис заткнулся. Ему было очень хорошо. Долго и сумбурно хорошо. А потом он заснул.

Очнувшись окончательно, Крис несколько минут лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь восстановить события прошедшего вечера. Получалось так себе, к тому же очень хотелось одновременно пить и писать. Он даже не мог решить, чего ему хотелось больше. А когда он все-таки решился открыть один глаз, то понял, что больше всего ему хотелось бы умереть прямо сейчас.  
В окно бил яркий солнечный свет, раскалывая больную голову надвое. Кое-как Крис сполз с кровати, жмурясь, нащупал свою одежду и привел себя в относительный порядок. И только тогда понял, что Себастьяна в комнате нет. Да и вообще тут не так уж много что есть. Была безобразно разворошенная постель, вся в пятнах (кряхтя от долбящей по темени боли, Крис стыдливо выудил из простыней три использованных презерватива, правда, он помнил, что должно быть только два, но мало ли что он там помнил), были какие-то огромные куски заляпанной краской фанеры, прислоненные к стене. Было несколько картонных коробок с ворохом проводов и зловещего вида огромными ножницами. Был двухметровый надувной резиновый кролик розового цвета, повернутый мордой в угол. На заднице у кролика черным широким маркером было написано ругательство. Ведра какие-то. И еще пыльный затертый коврик под ногами. А вот сортира не было.  
Аккуратно держась за стеночку, Крис выбрался в коридор. В коридоре кто-то лежал прямо поперек прохода, зато за телом обнаружилась дверь в туалет. Оттуда Крис вышел уже заметно более посвежевшим, нашел заплеванную окурками и уставленную мятыми бумажными стаканами лестницу, спустился вниз в общий зал… Тут тел оказалось не в пример больше. Крис даже подумал, что опознал одну из девушек, которые сидели с ними вчера за столом, но так было трудно сказать наверняка. Самое неприятное, а может быть и утешительное, что и среди тел Себастьяна не оказалось, черт знает, куда он делся. Вспомнив о последнем средстве, Крис ощупал карманы и, слава богу, телефон был на месте.  
– Да, – отрывисто сказал в трубку Себастьян после десятка гудков.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся Крис.  
– Привет, – согласился Себастьян, глубоко и размеренно дыша.  
– Ты где?  
Себастьян немного помолчал и осторожно спросил:  
– А ты где?  
– Я тут, в клубе или что это… Где была вечеринка. Проснулся, а тебя нет. Когда ты убежал?  
Себастьян еще помолчал и кашлянул.  
– Я ушел еще вечером. У меня с утра тренировка, а потом съемки. Ты не помнишь?  
Крис похолодел.  
– Как вечером? Ты ушел один?  
– Ну да. Я тебе сказал, что мне пора, но ты ответил, что еще поболтаешь немного со Стюартом и вызовешь такси.  
Крис вслепую нащупал за спиной стул и сел.  
– Ты в порядке? – участливо спросил Себастьян. – Что-то случилось?  
– Да, – потерянно сказал Крис. – Нет. Не знаю.  
Себастьян хмыкнул.  
– Ну ты определяйся. И давай на площадку, у тебя сегодня по графику в тринадцать двадцать кладбище. А уже почти полдень.  
– Ага, – сказал Крис, слепо глядя перед собой. – Спасибо.  
– Побриться не забудь, – напомнил Себастьян и отключился.  
А Крис зажал телефон обеими ладонями и уткнулся в него лбом, зажмурясь. Это была катастрофа. Хуже не придумаешь.

На работу он успел вовремя, но съемки не заладились с самого начала. Крис путался и вставал не туда, куда надо, а когда вставал, куда надо, его поминутно сгоняли и начинали ставить свет заново. Солнце потихоньку катилось к западу, он забывал свои немногочисленные реплики, и ему в результате просто вложили страницу со сценарием в папку, которую по сюжету передавала Скарлетт.  
– С тобой все нормально? – спросила она, когда они наконец отмучились. – Выглядишь дерьмово.  
– Чувствую себя так же, – вздохнул Крис, качая головой.  
– Да что случилось-то?  
Крис посмотрел на нее жалобно. Искушение поделиться и попросить совета было огромным, но он подозревал, что Себастьян, если узнает, ему этого не простит. А он и так был виноват. Мягко сказано.  
– Я, кажется, облажался, – сказал Крис. – Понимаешь, есть человек, которого… к которому у меня… в общем, мы вроде как встречаемся. Но я ухитрился все испортить. Сам не понимаю, как, но…  
Крис помотал головой, жмурясь.  
– Это ужасно. Не знаешь, у Стэна съемки уже закончились?  
– Закончились, – медленно сказала Скарлетт, глядя на него со смесью жалости и изумления. – Парень, ты влип.  
– Я знаю.  
– В том смысле, что – Стэн? Серьезно? Ты представляешь, что будет, если об этом узнают?  
– Никто ничего не узнает, – горестно пробубнил Крис, глядя вниз и ковыряя носком ботинка сочный кладбищенский дерн. – Потому что я все испортил. Я такой мудак, Скарлетт, ты не представляешь.  
– Ну почему же не представляю, – философски пожала плечами она. – Может, это и к лучшему.

Слава богу, Себастьян был у себя в номере. Крис и так извелся, пока ехал с Лейк Вью до отеля, что был даже почти счастлив, что сейчас все решится и больше не придется мучиться.  
Себастьян был не сильно в духе, он только молча кивнул ему, приглашая войти, затем кивнул на кресло, предлагая сесть, а потом оперся задницей о стол напротив и сложил руки на груди, внимательно, чуть устало глядя. И Крис, запинаясь и путаясь, начал свой рассказ.  
– Эванс, – с непонятным выражением сказал наконец Себастьян на его косноязычные откровения. – Нельзя так вживаться в роль.  
– Роль? – растерянно спросил Крис, ничего не понимая.  
Себастьян покачал головой, остервенело жуя жвачку.  
– Мы один раз сходили на свидание, мы даже еще не целовались, а ты мне уже каким-то образом изменил. Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь? Мы с тобой не трепетная викторианская пара. Мы по сути вообще не пара. Ты можешь спать, с кем хочешь.  
– Но я не хочу! – возмутился Крис. – Я не хочу спать ни с кем, кроме тебя! И нет, мы пара. Мы – пара. Ты – мой бойфренд.  
– Неожиданно, – признал Себастьян, усмехаясь.  
– Мне все равно, что ты об этом думаешь… то есть, конечно же, мне не все равно, что ты об этом думаешь! Но я… – он сокрушенно потер лоб. – Я не понимаю, как это произошло. Я был уверен, что это ты.  
Себастьян покивал, глядя на него с интересом.  
– Слушай. Я ведь говорил тебе, что я не гей?  
– Говорил, – угрюмо подтвердил Крис.  
– Тогда почему ты решил, что я вот так просто займусь с тобой сексом где-то в клубе, по пьяни? Да еще и на втором свидании, хм, мне ни одна девушка не давала на втором свидании. Это были приличные девушки.  
Крис тяжело вздохнул.  
– Не знаю. Может быть, потому что я тоже не гей, но я готов был дать тебе и на первом… – он поднялся. – Извини, я понимаю, что это мои проблемы. Я облажался. И я пока не знаю, что с этим делать.  
Он посмотрел на Себастьяна с тоской, как на заветный приз, которого он так долго добивался, и который по нелепой случайности, по собственной непроходимой глупости выпустил из рук. Себастьян был таким красивым сейчас, даже с темными кругами под глазами, которые не брал толком грим. Даже заросший недельной щетиной, уже больше похожей на бороду. Даже с исполненным жалости и легкого превосходства взглядом, которым он смотрел на Криса.  
– Ну, положим, у меня есть пара предложений, что бы ты мог сделать, – с ленцой протянул Себастьян, неторопливо жуя.  
– Что? – встрепенулся Крис, начиная робко сиять от вспыхнувшей надежды.  
– Мог бы пригласить меня на третье свидание, например, – пожал плечами Себастьян, отталкиваясь задницей от стола и подходя поближе. – Заодно бы наконец поцеловались, раз уж тебе так не терпится называть меня своим бойфрендом. Повод должен быть, Эванс. Хоть какой-то.  
Крис несмело улыбнулся, подаваясь к Себастьяну навстречу. Совсем близко.  
Принюхался.  
Нахмурился.  
– Черника? – спросил он с недоумением. – Черничная жвачка?  
– Вот черт, – досадливо сморщился Себастьян и тут же не выдержал, расхохотался. – Видел бы ты свою рожу...  
– Так это все-таки был ты?.. – ошарашено выдохнул Крис. – Как так…  
– Ты напился, – обвиняющим тоном заявил Себастьян. – Напился и тискал Мэг. То есть, ты не подумай, я бы сам с удовольствием потискал Мэг, но мы как бы были на свидании. И ты – мой бойфренд. А я ненавижу, когда мои парни или девушки тискаются с кем-то другим на моих глазах.  
Крис с облегчением выдохнул.  
– То есть, ты все подстроил?  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
– Нет. Я уехал, потому что мне было нужно рано вставать, ты со мной ехать отказался. Я жутко разозлился, подумал, что пошлю тебя к черту… мудака пьяного.  
– А потом? – жадно спросил Крис.  
– А потом я не смог заснуть, – негромко сказал Себастьян, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Провалялся в кровати часа два, вызвал такси и поехал обратно. Нашел тебя совсем сонного на балконе, взял у Кэсси ключи от комнаты и отвел спать. Правда, на тебя внезапно напала активность…  
– Ты ведь был не против? – с некоторым сомнением спросил Крис. Он сейчас уже во всем сомневался.  
– Нет, – великодушно отмел его подозрения Себастьян. – Тем более, что все было по-честному и, надеюсь, у тебя сейчас так же болит задница, как и у меня.  
Крис неловко пожал плечами. Задница и правда болела, но в свете моральных страданий боль физическая до сих пор не слишком ощущалась.  
– Слушай, – вдруг вспомнил он. – Я нашел в кровати три презерватива… Но я не помню третий раз.  
Себастьян нахмурился.  
– Я тоже.  
Крис снова покрылся холодным потом.  
– А когда… когда ты ушел?..  
– За час до того как ты позвонил, – мрачно ответил Себастьян. – Только не говори мне сейчас, что успел за этот час кого-то приволочь и трахнуть.  
– Я не помню, – жалобно простонал Крис.  
– Кажется, тебе вообще нельзя пить.  
– Так – точно нельзя… – покаянно вздохнул Крис, но Себастьян внезапно нахмурился, кусая губу.  
– Да, – был вынужден он признать. – Кажется, я тоже слегка перебрал.  
– Что? Почему?  
– Был третий раз, – уверенно заявил Себастьян и в полном расстройстве покачал головой, жмурясь. – О, господи.  
– Да что такое-то? – слегка испуганно спросил Крис. – Ты меня трахнул еще раз? Ну и не страшно, подумаешь…  
– Не тебя, – с отвращением сказал Себастьян и снова помотал головой, будто бы пытаясь навсегда изгнать из памяти жуткие картины. – Помнишь зайца?.. Розовый такой... Резиновый. Ты сказал, что больше не выдержишь, но вот, есть зайка…  
Крис открыл рот и закрыл обратно. Сглотнул и тихо хрюкнул.  
– Кажется, пора завязывать с вечеринками, – мрачно сказал Себастьян.  
Крис медленно кивнул, кусая губы. И, все-таки не выдержав, расхохотался, громко, от души, со всхлипами и до икоты. Кажется, это было нервное. Криво ухмыляясь, Себастьян смотрел на него пару минут, а потом обнял ладонями за шею и притянул к себе, и как-то Крису разом перестало быть смешно.  
На этот раз поцелуи были медленные и ласковые, Крис чувствовал, как весь изнывает внутри от какой-то щемящей нежности к этому здоровенному волосатому и почти бородатому парню, целовал его в приоткрытые губы, скулы, тонкие веки и длинные загнутые ресницы, виски с синей бьющейся жилкой. Нежность внутри ворочалась и давила на жизненно важные органы. В какой-то момент стало совсем невозможно, и Крис слегка отстранился, тяжело дыша и хмурясь, потрясенно разглядывая лицо Себастьяна, будто увидел его в первый раз.  
– Ты… – сказал он, в этот раз точно зная, что хочет сказать, но это было немного страшно. – Я, знаешь, я…  
– Ох, заткнись, – попросил его Себастьян теперь уже безо всякой злости и ткнулся лбом в его лоб.  
– Почему? – спросил Крис, замирая.  
– Ты что, признаешься всем, с кем ложишься в постель?  
– Нет, – слегка растерянно ответил Крис. – Я вообще, знаешь…  
– Ну вот и подожди хотя бы до третьего свидания.  
Крис улыбнулся, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.  
– А это не оно? Давай пойдем куда-нибудь? В парк, хочешь в парк? Покатаемся на аттракционах, поедим мороженого, я тебе выиграю какого-нибудь, – он прыснул, – зайца в тире…  
– Козлина, – ласково и интимно сказал Себастьян ему на ухо. – Я тебе этого зайца знаешь куда засуну?  
– Знаю, – хмыкнул Крис. – Ну ладно. Пойдем ко мне? Закажем еды. Посмотрим какую-нибудь срань по телеку. И кровать рядом.  
Себастьян отстранился и, прищурясь, посмотрел на него.  
– Отвратительное свидание, – сказал он с еле заметной улыбкой. – Пойдет.  
И от избытка чувств сияющий Крис дернул его к себе за руку и снова с энтузиазмом поцеловал.


End file.
